Hero of Ferelden
by NerdyxGirl101
Summary: This is the tale of the Hero of Fereldan. Serena had lost everything, her family, her home, and the Grey Wardens who had become, even at a short time, her second family. Now she has to save Fereldan from the Blight. She feels broken and feels as if nothing could save her, unless one fellow Grey Warden can. Terrible summary, but I promise the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is NerdyxGirl101 and this is my very first fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if any of you guys could comment or tell me what I can work on to make this better. That would make me so happy. Well, love you all and I hope you enjoy it. Please comment! Bye-bye now! XD**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her dark blue eyes narrow at the target as she was ready to take aim. She took a long breath to calm herself and heart rate. She nocked an arrow slowly pulling back the string to the end of her chin, with her thumb lightly touching her skin. She breathed in once more and as she exhaled the arrow was released. A loud thunk echoed through the training hall with a mix of steel slamming on steel. She moved her bow to her side and a slight grin form on her light red lips as she looked at the dummy. The dummy had three arrows through the head, chest, one on both arms, and one on each leg. She stood for a moment longer before taking out a throwing knife in a quick motion from the side of her right thigh and with another quick movement took another from her left thigh. The two knives flew through the space between her and the dummy and both hit the target with an even louder thunk and the dummy started to wobble from side to side. She watched it for a long while and then slightly winced when it fell with a loud clang. The whole training area went quiet as she slowly turned to see all the men and women who guarded her home all stared at her in shock. She just nervously laughed and quickly turned away blushing darkly as she made her way to pick up her things. It was still silent in the area until someone went back to fighting once more which gave the cue for everyone to do the same. She was glad to not have the eyes of everyone on her. She moved over to the fallen dummy and looked it over. A lot of the sand had spilled out of it from it neck mostly and she was proud of herself at how deeply she was able to get the blades in since the head of the dummy almost came off. As she began to pick it up her mess, she could some how still feel the eyes of someone on her and it made her uncomfortable. She looked around, but only saw the guards fighting or talking to one another so she looked up in the rooms above and saw someone. It was man that she could tell at this distance and he was an older gentleman at that. He was watching her carefully almost as if assessing her.

She kept staring at him until a guard got her attention and she turned away at the sound of his voice, "Lady Serena," he walked up to her and bowed respectfully and she did back as he continued, "Your father wishes to have a word with you at the main hall my lady." She smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you. I will be on my way soon." she told him. He bowed once more and moved away.

She glanced back to the one she saw in the window, but he was gone. She glanced at the other windows to see if maybe he moved to another, but he was truly gone. She sighed and quickly went to work at cleaning up her mess. She bent over and pulled her arrows out of the dummy and her two knives. Once her arrows were back in their quiver and her knives back on either side of her thighs she quickly began to drag the dummy back to the shed where all equipment went. She cleaned her hands off of sand and some dirt. She thought for a moment if she should go and change into something, but she guess it may be important so she just kept on her leather armor, white undershirt, black leggings, and black leather boots and quickly made her way to the main hall before her father got upset. She made her way down the halls of Highever as she got lost in her own thought thinking about what her father wanted and about that strange man who watched her so intently. She only shook her head and continued on her way. Highever castle was quite big and some could get lost in the different halls, but not her. She had been born and raised here and she knew every corner of this place. She can remember as a child how her and her older brother Fergus would run throughout their home finding every little secret they could. She smiled at thinking of the times they had together, but it slightly falter when she remembered that he would be leaving to go off and fight in the war. She sighed shaking her head and moving quickly so she wouldn't keep her father waiting. As she moved past one hall that led to the treasury, she froze as the sound of loud laughter echoed out from the room. She looked down the hall curiously, wondering what the men were doing when they should have been working. She smiled a little and moved down the hall slowly to the door so she could see what was going on. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside trying to figure out what the guards were up to and she smiled slightly that none of the guards seemed to notice her. What she could tell was the men sat around a wooden table snickering to one another and talking of things she didn't know. After a while she moved from behind the door and closed it loud enough for the men to hear her. They all turned shocked to see her and one of them tried to get up in respect, but nearly fell over in the process slightly tripping over the bench he sat on.

He looked at her nervously as he spoke, " Uh we...were just.." the man didn't know how to finish his sentence or know what to say. She chuckled and looked at him kindly with her dark blue eyes. She spoke a little playfully, "Not doing your work. Playing a game of cards." The men looked at one another and then at her again. another of the guards spoke up, "Well, the treasury is safe and there shouldn't be a reason why we should stand guard. I don't even understand why the Teryn had us here." Serena looked at them curiously thinking the same thing. She shook her head at it and looked at the men with a smile, "Well, you guys can continue your game, but act like I never came here." The men smiled and bowed to her one saying, "Thank you my lady." She smiled and left the room.

Once away from the treasury she quickly made her way to the main hall to go and see what her father wanted of her. She moved down the hall in a quick pace so she wouldn't keep her father waiting anymore. She pulled open the door stepping through the door and into the great hall that was full of life. Some of the guards were running in and out of the room, servants followed to get things and some were on the ground trying their best to clean the mud off the ground. Her eyes roamed around the room until she found her father talking with another man that was an old family friend. It was Arl Howe and she never really liked the man, but her father trusted him, so she kept her opinions about the man to herself. As she made her way to her father she hear the two of them talking and was able to catch some of what they were saying.

Her father was speaking as she walked over to them, "I trust you men weren't delayed on purpose Howe." Howe looked down slightly being apologetic for this happening. He spoke in an apologetic tone, "I am sorry for the delay my lord. They must have gotten caught by the rain storm from the night before." She heard her father sigh, "Well lets hope the get here soon." He was about to continue when he saw his daughter out of the corner of his eye. He smiled proudly at seeing her and greeted her, "Ah pup there you are. I was wondering what took you so long. You remember Arl Howe." She turned and smiled kindly at the man though she didn't like the look he had in his eyes as he looked at her. She bowed respectfully towards him, "Its good to see you again Arl." He chuckled and smiled at her kindly, "It is good to see you my dear. My son Thomas kept asking of you. He never stopped talking about you after the last party your mother had." he said. Serena smiled kindly and thought of the young boy he spoke of. Though to her by the sound of his voice he was asking her opinion on marriage. She of course did not want that, but kept her true opinions to herself. She smiled, "Well the next you see him you tell him I send my regards." Howe seemed to notice what she meant by that, but only bowed. Her father cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked back at her father as he began to speak, "Now then there is a reason I brought you here. I wanted you to meet someone." He turned to one of the guards nodding for him to go get the guest. She was curious as to who her father wanted to meet.

After a moment of waiting the guard came back with the a man who was heavily armed. He was almost the same age as her father and Arl Howe, He had black hair that he held up in a ponytail using a worn out piece of leather. When she glances at his armor she saw it was a lightweight metal that she couldn't quite think of what kind it was at the moment. She also noticed he carried two blades on his back, one long sword and the other a shorter blade. She must have been staring at him for some time for his chuckle brought her out of her thoughts and she saw him smiling as his kind brown eyes looked at her. She slightly blushed and looked away.

Her father seemed to notice and he chuckled as well. He brought her attention back as he began to speak, "Pup I like you to meet Duncan. He is the leader of the grey wardens in Ferelden. You remember learning about them do you not?" Serena looked at her father and nodded. She turned to Duncan smiling, "Its an Honor to meet you Duncan. I am Serena and pup is just a nickname my father has called me since I was a child." she bowed respectfully to him as she spoke. She heard Duncan laugh a little at her comment as did her father. Duncan smiled kindly at her and bowed back to her, "It is my honor to meet you my lady. I have heard a lot about you from your father and some of the guards around the halls. They say you fight well and you're not afraid to take anything that comes at you and from what I saw in the yard, they are true in deed." he told her. She smiled and was not surprised at finding out who the man was in the window. Another voice brought her and the others attention. Howe spoke up and he looked quite upset for some reason, "What is a grey warden doing here my lord? A guest of this stature has put me in a slight...disadvantage." This made Serena very suspicious as to what was making him so uncomfortable as he was.

Her father did not seemed to notice as he spoke, "He came unannounced. He is actually here looking for recruits. He had his eye on Ser Gilmore and I think some others as well." He looked to Duncan who nodded, but Serena noticed how Duncan's eyes moved on her and she guessed she was another choice as well. Her father seemed to notice as well for he turned to Duncan in what looked to be slight irritation, "Is my daughter another choice as well Duncan?" he asked him. Duncan look slightly ashamed though he quickly looked at her father quite serious, "Yes my lord. You daughter is a perfect candidate and what I saw in the yard and heard from others has proved my point. She would make excellent grey warden. I am sorry though for speaking out of turn though." Serena looked at Duncan in great surprise and looked to her father to hear of what he would say, but she really wanted to see what his facial expression was and from what she could tell he did not look very fond of the idea. He moved in front of her almost protectively of her. His voice was full irritation, but she could also tell how protective he was being as he spoke, "As an honor that is Duncan, this is my daughter we are talking about. I will gladly see all my children off to war, but not her." Serena was quite angry for her father making her own choices which she never really got to do most of the time. She was about to speak her mind, but as her father turned to look at her he had a look saying 'end of the conversation.' She kept her mouth shut as her father began to speak to her, "Meeting Duncan wasn't the only thing I have come to speak to you about. Since Howe's men are delayed I need you to go tell your brother Fergus that he must take the men and go ahead of me." She only nodded not trusting her voice to speak. Her father could see the anger in her eyes and he looked quite sad by what he did. He sighed putting a hand on her shoulder and began to speak, but she cut him off and shrugged of his hand from her shoulder before he could, "No father, you made the choice and you need me here. We won't argue over this. I will go find Fergus."

She turned and left not once glancing back at her father, but she could feel his eyes on her as he watched her leave. She moved out of the main hall and as was just turning the corner when she nearly ran into someone who was waiting by the door. She looked up to see it was Ser Gilmore. He was her friend and one of her fathers guard. At times he usually would be seen helping her train or walking with her through the halls. Ser Gilmore was a year older than her and his hair was a lot redder than hers. Her was a mix of red and brown while his was just red only slightly darker. Her and Ser Gilmore were close, but she only ever saw him as a friend and Ser Gilmore on the other hand saw more. He had confessed to her one night and she had to shut him down. She could not return his feelings and knew if the two were together she might hurt him in some way. Even when she denied him he still stayed with her and sometimes still tried to get her to like him back, but she couldn't.

She was very lost in thought thinking of those times when his voice brought her back, "I am terribly sorry my lady. I didn't think you would come around so quickly as you did." Serena chuckled and smiled, "Don't worry Ser Gilmore. I was just lost in thought and wasn't paying attention is all. Now is there something you need?" she asked him because usually when she was done speaking to her father about business he was never here unless it was something urgent. He nodded getting to his point, "Yes well, your mother asked me to come and find you. It seems your hound got in the ladder again and was causing quite a fuss and Nan is threatening to leave if you don't do something about it." Serena sighed and put a hand to the bridge of her nose thinking of the trouble she will get from Nan. The old woman had always been her nanny since she was a child. Nan was always kind to her, but some days Serena wanted nothing to do with her. Today was no different. She looked at Ser Gilmore and nodded for him to follow. The two moved down the halls quietly not really talking to one another.

After the long silence, Ser Gilmore was the first to speak, "So, is it true that there is really a grey warden here?" She glanced at him and saw the biggest grin on his face and she couldn't, but chuckle at his excitement. She smiled as the continued to walk to the kitchens, "Yes. His name is Duncan and he came looking for recruits, but also to bring my father to Ostagar." she told him. Ser Gilmore smiled more and nodded in approvement as he said, "Do you know who he is going to choose? If its me could you just imagine it. Me a grey warden!" He was so excited about the grey warden that when he heard her laugh he blushed at his own excitement. She smiled at him and pat his arm, "Don't worry about it. He did say he had his eye on you." she told him as they came closer to the kitchen. Even before Ser Gilmore could continue the loud voice of Nan and the mix of her dog barking made them both freeze in their spot. They were only a few feet away from the door, but no matter where you were Nan made sure everyone heard her. Serena looked at Ser Gilmore with a small smile, "You want to go first?" she asked and Ser Gilmore only made the hand motion for her to go. She sighed and moved to the door to the kitchens and preparing herself to hear the wrath of Nan.

The first thing she saw when walked through the door was two very frightened elves and a very red faced angry Nan. She screamed loudly at them, "Get that bloody mutt out of the ladder before I cut off both your ears!" one of the servants cautiously put their hands up to calm her down, "Mistress please, calm down." she told her, but that only made things worse. Nan took a step forward and once more screamed in the young elf's face, "Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I tell you to get the mutt out and you-" she cut off when her eyes landed on Serena and Ser Gilmore. Serena pretty much winced at the look she was getting from Nan. Nan moved over to them and started to yell, "You and YOU! Your bloody mongrel has gotten into the ladder once more and now I can't feed this bloody castle like I should!" Serena usually boiled at what Nan called mabari, but she needed to get on Nans good side at the moment. Ser Gilmore was the first to speak, "Please Nan calm down." he was wanted to continue, but was cut off quickly, "Don't you dare tell me to bloody calm down! Do you have any idea how many mouths I have to feed! You know I should quit and go to a different castle. Tell the teryn that I am resigning." Serena rolled her eyes and walked over to Nan smiling kindly though she was surprised that she could even muster one to this rude woman. She took Nan's hands in her own, "Nan we came to get Athos and there is no need for you to quit. We will take care of it so please calm down." Nan looked at her for a long moment until she sighed and moved out of the way.

Serena was glad she at least calmed down and not chew her head off. She nodded for Ser Gilmore to follow and they moved to the door to the ladder. When they came inside they found Athos moving through the room sniffing and whining. Serena whistled and Athos turned around and barked loudly. He moved over to her, but stopped and looked behind him whining. Athos looked up at her with big golden eyes and barked loudly as if trying to get her attention. It seemed Ser Gilmore noticed that as well, "Hey, I think he is trying to tell you something." she told her. She nodded in agreement and slowly moved into the room. The sound a movement made them both jump and a giant rat appeared out behind a barrel and came at them. Athos was first to make a move by grabbing it by the back and shaking his head quickly. He threw the rat away and as it landed on the ground with a loud thud as more came out from behind sacks and boxes. Serena was quick to pull out her bow and shoot some of the rats right in their heads and bodies pinning them to the ground as quick as she could and Ser Gilmore took out his sword and shield bashing and cutting them in half. They took care of them quite quickly, but made a huge mess out of it with blood and the small guts of rats. Serena sighed once it was over then began moving around the room taking her arrows out of the heads and bodies of the rats. Ser Gilmore stood at the door watching her for a moment before trying to clean up the mess by throwing the dead rat bodies in a sack and disgustingly Athos ate up most of the guts and licked the blood up. Serena tried not to watch. The two moved out of the room to find Nan standing in front and not looking too happy. Her eyes went to Athos who sat next to Serena with his tongue sticking out and it looked like he had a big happy grin on his face.

Nan looked at Serena, "Well it seems the mongrel had his share of food. I heard some ruckus in there, did something happen?" she asked her in an irritated voice. Serena glanced at Ser Gilmore who slightly shook his head in saying 'don't say anything about the rats'. She nodded in understanding and looked back to Nan as she spoke, "I was just yelling at Athos and we were arguing on how to clean up his mess so Ser Gilmore is going to take the sack and get rid of it for you Nan." Nan's eyes narrowed as she looked at us, but she didn't argue. She look to Athos and Athos looked at her with begging eyes as he sat down. She spoke, "Don't think I am going to give you anything after the mess you made. I am immune to your so called charms." Athos whined at her and looked down sadly with his ears flat in his head. Serena tried her hardest not to laugh at what she saw Athos trying to do. Athos whined again and looked up slightly trying to get something out of Nan. After a moment Nan sighed and bent down taking a medium size piece of raw meat Athos as she said, "Alright alright and don't say Nan never gave you anything. You bloody dog." Athos barked happily and bent down as he began to eat. Serena smiled at Athos and bowed her head in thanks to Nan who just scoffed. She glared at her as she nearly yelled, "You two out of here I have work to do and you two bloody elves get back to work and clean this mess up!"

Serena and Ser Gilmore quickly left before they got their ear chopped off by Nan and Athos came following with still some of the meat in his mouth. Once they were in the halls and just as Athos came out Nan was some how right behind them and she slammed the door so hard that the sound echoed throughout the halls and it slightly shook the wall and floor from where Serena could feel. Serena slightly winced and looked to Ser Gilmore who had the same feeling. Ser Gilmore smiled wryly, "Well that could have gone worse. I am going to go take care of this bloody mess and then I have to get back to work. You have a good day Serena." He bowed and left the two of them. Serena smiled and looked to her mabari who just finished his treat. He looked up at her and barked happily. She smiled and pat his head as she said, "Come on boy lets go find mother and tell her the good news." Athos barked and Serena moved on towards hers and her families rooms in hope that her mother might be somewhere around there.

She moved down the hall and turn a corner that lead up a ramp to the teryn's family bed chambers. When she looked up she saw her mother and some guest from what she could tell. She moved quickly up with Athos right at her heels. As she got closer she could see that the guest was Lady Landra and her son Diarren. She could also see a young elf woman that was dressed in some very fancy clothes. Eleanor glanced over and saw her daughter come this way with Athos at her side. She smiled kindly and greeted her daughter, "Ah there you are darling. I see you got that hound of yours taken cared of. How is Nan?" Serena smiled when her mother greeted her. She spoke to her, "Hello mother and yes Nan is fine. Athos made a big mess and me and Ser Gilmore took care of it before it got worse." Her mother nodded and smiled as she looked to Lady Landra, "Sweetheart you remember Lady Landra and her son." Serena smiled kindly at the both of them though she really wasn't in the mood to see either of them at the moment. Lady Landra smiled and bowed slightly as she spoke, "It is good to see you again my dear. Last time we saw one another was at your mother's party and wasn't I trying to get you with my son." She was about to say something when the so called son spoke, "And a poor job at that mother. Don't listen to her she doesn't know what she is talking about. It is good to see you my lady you look beautiful as ever." she held back with all her will not to roll her eyes. She smiled politely and bowed slightly, "Its good to see you as well Lady Landra and Diarren. May I know who the young lady beside you is." Lady Landra only seemed just to realise she was there. She smiled kindly, "This is my lady in waiting Iona. Do say something dear." she told her, but she said it most kindly though with a little force. The young woman smiled shyly with a small blush, "It is a pleasure to meet you my lady." Serena smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. For some time they all talked about the war, what party they shall do next, and mainly other noble things and through that time Serena stayed quiet not really in the mood to speak of such things. Lady Landra, Diarren, and Iona finally left going their own ways until dinner.

Once they were gone Serena's mom spoke, "Darling this whole time that boy was giving you the look and you completely ignored him. Do you not like him?" Serena sighed and looked to her mother with an irritated look, "Mother do we really have to discuss this. You know he isn't my type and to me he just too full of himself." she told her. Her mother chuckled and shook her head and smiled warmly to her. She walked closer to her and took her hand in her own, "I just want you to be happy darling, but I also want more grandchildren though that might not happen for some time. Just promise me you will find happiness in other ways then your bow and swords." Serena smiled and hugged her mother tightly as she said, "I promise mother. when I find the one I promise you will get as many grandchildren as you want." she laughed a little and her mother laughed as well.

Serena said her farewell to her mother and whistled to Athos as they left to go find fergus. As she came to his room she stopped just at the door to see Fergus and his family together. Serena couldn't help, but smile as she watched the three of them together. She could hear the family talking. She heard her nephew call up to Fergus excitedly, "Father are you really going off to war? Will you be fighting dragon?" Fergus laughed and smiled at his son, "I wish I was fighting a dragon Oren, but I am going off to battle and I promise I will be right back before you know it." he told him. Oren smiled, "Can you bring me back a sword?!" he asked and when he said sword he emphasized the 'w'. Fergus and his wife Oriana both laughed and smiled at their son. Fergus ruffled his hair as he spoke, "Thats' sword Oren and I will bring you the biggest one yet." Oriana just shook her head at her husband and he just shrugged. Serena finally thought to cut in, "Well if you do give him a sword when you get back, I will train him to be the best fighter in all Highever." Fergus laughed loudly and walked over to his sister giving her a big bear hug, "Well its a good thing that I have you here then!" he told her. The two siblings smiled at one another and when they looked at Oriana she had an angry scowl on her face. She spoke irritated, "Fergus don't encourage your son of such things. Oren is not old enough to handle such a weapon or even learn to fight yet." Oren whined loudly as he pouted, "I never get to do anything fun!" Serena chuckled and bent down in front of him, "Tell you what. If I can convince your mother maybe instead of a sword I can teach you how to use a bow. How does that sound?" she asked him. He had the biggest grin on his face and he nearly jumped out of his skin in excitement as he said, "Please aunty, please oh please convince mother!" She laughed and stood up only to get a sigh from Oriana, "Fergus, your family worries me sometimes. Especially that sister of yours." she told him sadly. Fergus only shrugged and Serena rolled her eyes. Since Fergus married Oriana the two women have never really gotten along very well and Fergus has tried to get the two together, but it never seemed to work out. Serena suddenly remembered why she came here and she spoke her thoughts, "Fergus. Father wanted me to tell you to take the men ahead of him. It seems that Arl Howe's men have been delayed." she told him. She held back a laugh as she saw her brother roll his eyes and spoke, "Well it doesn't surprise me for if they had not been delayed we would have already been on our way now." He shook his head, but a smile played on his lips even if it was a sad one, "Well I must be off then. So little time to stay. Though plenty of time to behead darkspawn." He moved to grab his pack that laid behind him when a voice stopped him, "You aren't going to leave without saying goodbye are you boy?" All eyes turned to the door to see Brice and Eleanor Cousland together smiling at their children together. Fergus laughed a little and Serena just smiled chuckling. Teryn and Teryna walked over to their son and smiled sadly to him. Their mother hugged him tightly as she said, "Be safe my darling. I will pray every day for your safety."

Serena watched as their father hugged him and for a long while she had been holding back the tears so she wouldn't have Fergus see them, but it seemed it was too late. As Fergus looked up he saw his sister turned away with shaking shoulders as she tried to leave the room, but he quickly went to her. He grabbed her and brought her into a tight embrace as tears of his own fell down his cheeks. Serena wrapped her arms tightly around her brother as she cried into his chest. The two siblings held each other and after a moment they pulled away. Fergus smiled kindly at his sister and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

He said one more goodbye to everyone and give a grin to his sister and wiped a tear from her cheek. He spoke softly to her, "Don't cry love. I promise I will be back so we can bicker some more and you can beat the crap out of me when you need to." She chuckled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. He looked to Athos and patted his head while saying, "Now you do good at protecting my sister boy. I don't want anything to happen to her while I am gone." Athos barked loudly as in a yes and nudged him andlicked his hand. He smiled and once more said goodbye as he left. Serena held back her tears once more not wanting to cry again. She sighed and told her parents that she was going to bed early without dinner. They understood and allowed her to leave. Once in her room she took off her armor and set it gently next to her bed. She was only in her small clothes, but it didn't matter to her. She suddenly felt very tired a weary and couldn't wait to sleep now. She crawled into her bed and Athos followed close as he curled up against her stomach. She buried her face into his neck and before sleep took her she silently prayed for the maker to protect her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to bring up the next chapter, but here you go! I hope you enjoy it and please comment! Love you all bye! XD **

**Once more I own nothing of Dragon Age only my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Serena groaned loudly as Athos continued to bark and bark at the door. The first time he started to bark she ignored it, but after a while she couldn't get any sleep and it annoyed her to no end. She threw a pillow at him to make him shut up, but it didn't work and only made him bark louder. She sat up and was about to scream at him to shut the hell up when a scream of a woman from behind her door made her stop. The scream was loud and high pitched and full of fear and pain. She sat frozen within her bed and looked at the door with fear clouded in her dark blue eyes. She slowly reached for her bow which was right next to her bed and grabbed one end of it. She pulled a blade from within the bow and carefully stepped out of her bed. She took slow steps towards the door when it slammed open so hard that it broke off it hinges. An arrow flew past her head and she just barely dodged it. Athos was first to attack. The man didn't have enough time to stop the large marbi from jumping on him, but it was too late. The two fell back and Athos bit his arm shaking it around and blood flowed out. The man screamed in agony and tried to take a knife to Athos's head, but he was quicker. He let go of his arm and went for his throat in one swift movement. The man's screams were cut off as Athos ripped his windpipe out. As some of the men stood in shock at what Athos did Serena made her move and jumped over Athos and ran to the first man she saw. The man also held a bow and when he noticed that she was coming at him he panicked and tried to pull an arrow ready, but he wasn't quick enough. She came at him at a fast pace and when she was close enough she kick him in the stomach. He heaved over in pain, but was quickly ended with a stab in the back. When she turned a man with a longsword and wooden shield was quickly on her. She was able to block each swipe of his blade with her own, but she shield managed to knock her over and stun her for a few seconds. That gave the man enough time to swipe his blade over her side making a long cut from her side to her stomach. She cried out in pain, but as quick as a viper through an opening he made she stabbed him in the heart and twisted the blade. The man gasped as blood spilled from his mouth and he fell to the ground without another sound.

She groaned in pain as she slowly stood and took a heavy breath. She moved slowly to the shield of the guard she just killed to figure out who's men they were, she also cleaned the blood off her blade on the armor of the dead guard. As she looked at the shield she stood there in shock at seeing the family seal of Arl Howe. She growled in anger and moved to her room in a quick pace completely ignoring her wound. She first wrapped the wound around her abdomen, then quickly threw on her white undershirt and her black leggings, her light brown chest armor, arm and elbow guards, a thigh length leather skirt, legs and knee guards, and her black leather boots. She grabbed her bow and quiver, she slipped the blade back into place of her bow and quickly made her way back into the hall. When she came out she suddenly noticed another figure out there as well. She almost moved to grab her bow and an arrow which hung on her back when she realised it was her mother. She was actually surprised to see her mother in her leather armor with also her bow at her side. Her slightly grey hair was held into a neat bun so she could see. Serena's reddish brown hair was let loose as she didn't have time to put it in her usual two braids on either side of her face and at the crown of her head a looped braid while the rest hanged loose.

She ran over to her mother calling to her, "Mother are you alright?" Her mother turned and looked slightly surprised at seeing her daughter. She ran over to her and hugged her tightly to her sighing, "Oh thank the maker you are ok darling. So you know who those men are? When I first saw them I barred the door before they could get in." she told her looking worried. Serena felt anger boil in her. Through gritted teeth she told her mother, "Arl Howe betrayed us mother. He brought these men to kill us!" Her mother at first was shocked then her face showed contorted into one of great anger and hatred. She growled in anger, "That treacherous bastard! How could Howe do this to us?! Did he delay his men on purpose so he could do this to us?!" Seren only shook her head not knowing and then she suddenly realised that her father wasn't with her mother. She spoke up her thoughts, "Why isn't father with you? Where is he?" Her mother gave her a worried sad look. Her voice nearly cracked as she spoke, "I don't know. He never came to bed." Serena became worried and it showed quite evident on her face.

She knew they had to find him. She was about to say more when a high pitched scream could be heard and it was close. Serena's eyes widened as she knew as to where it was coming from. She ran at full speed not looking back to see if her mother was following. All pain from her wound disappeared and all thoughts fell on trying to get to her nephew and sister-in-law. She came to the door to find it smashed open and she felt her heart plummet to her stomach. She charged in and found a guard standing over two bodies, but she didn't get good look at them as she ran up behind him and took a knife from her thigh and cut right across his windpipe. The man let out a gasp, but only the sound of gurgling blood he was choking on as he collapsed to the ground. Serena didn't even bother take her knife out as she looked at the scene before her. Her sister-in-law laid across the ground with blood slipping from her throat, her clothes were torn, and her mouth agape in a silent scream that no one would ever hear again. Her nephew had a long cut jagged across his throat and just like his mother his mouth agape with a silent cry. Serena yelled in anguish and ran to her nephew. She picked up his lifeless form in her arms and she held him close as she cried rocking back forth in anguish. She heard the running feet of her mother and then her cry as it echoed through the room. Athos howled to the sky in sadness and all was heard were the cries of mother and daughter in the loss of their family. Seren looked at the lifeless form of Oren and she could not believe what these men did. He was an eight year old boy and they killed him out of cold blood, not caring whether he was a still growing boy and had dreams or not. She gently closed his eyes and kissed each eye lid as she slowly set him down.

She stood and walked over to her mother and kneeled beside her as her mother sat before Oriana. She gently put a hand on her mother's shoulder and her voice broke as she spoke, "We have to go mother before more men come." Her mother lifted her bowed head and she looked a lot older with her sad and tear streaked face. She spoke with a shaking voice, "W-why? Why would someone kill an innocent like a child? Does Howe mean to kill us all? If he does then I am going to slit that bastard throat and make him pay for what he did!" It seemed much had changed in her mother as she stood and walked with long strides through the door. Serena moved to Oriana and closed her eyes like she did to Oren and then quickly followed her mother.

She matched her mother's long strides when she caught up to her; Athos was right on his master's heels and he was ready to kill all who harmed her. The two had a deathly glare and masked that covered that their true emotions were. They came through the doors that led into the guest rooms and more guards stood about. They were surprised to see the two woman and the marbari still alive. Before any could get their weapons ready the two women pulled out their weapons in a quick motion and shot the two the guards through the throat. They fell forward as blood fell from their mouths. The other was two swords man both holding shield and on bowman. Serena changed to her two blades and attacked one of the shieldman as Athos took care of the other, and her mother moved to a better angle to get the bowman. Serena bounced back as the man tried to hit her with his shield and then came to a low swing for abdomen. She easily dodged it, but slightly falter at the pain that shot up from her wound already across the lower half of her body. The man saw this and came at her quickly with a stab, but she blocked it with her sword. As the two struggled to overpower the other a cry from one of the men echoed off the walls and this slightly distracted the man as his eyes slightly turned to look, but was completely knocked off balance as Serena pushed him at full force with her body and as he tried to regain himself Serena turned on the balls of her feet and with one slick move the head of the man flew off and hit the ground with a loud thump. Serena panted slightly as her gaze fell on Athos who was holding down one of them by the leg. The man was clawing at the ground trying to reach for anything to hit, but Serena came above him and slammed her blade right between his eyes with one quick motion and no hesitation. Athos barked and moved over cleaning her blade as it hanged in her hand. She sighed and slid the blade back into place of her bow. She turned to her mother who was standing over the bowman removing the arrows she used on him.

The two nodded and quickly ran back through the halls to find her father. As they ran they came across some of Howe's men, but they were too busy with their own men. After a while they came to the hall leading to the treasury. Serena looked to her mother and her mother said, "Lets get the family sword. I will not allow Howe's treacherous hands touch it." Serena nodded and quickly ran to the door. When they came in they found three of their dead guards and the door to the treasury slightly broken from men trying to break in, but it looked like they gave up. Serena glanced to her mother who nodded and handed her a small silver key. She walked cautiously to the door staying light on her feet. She turned the key and it opened to find nothing, but chests and dummies holding armor that was held throughout the family. Serena quickly moved to the chest at the opposite end of the room and kneels before it. She lifted it to find some health potions and some solves as well. She also found a wrapped blanket tied by a rope. She slowly unwrapped it to find the family blade hidden within and held within a well made and well taken cared of leather sheath. She pulled the blade out and smiled at how well the blade was made. It shined slightly within the light of the torches. She stood and swung the blade in her hand. It felt nice in her hand and it suited her well, but she would not use it yet. For she was going to save this for another.

She moved from the chest and tied the blade and sheath to her hip. She nodded to her mother, who still stood at the door watching her, and the two moved quickly to the main hall, but made sure to be careful and not to be seen by Howe's men. As they came to the door leading into the main hall, they could hear the shouts of men, and anguish cries of others who have died fighting within. The two women and mabari hound quickly ran in and found Ser Gilmore and more of their own guards fighting of a large group of Howe's men. Serena pulled her blades from within her bow and jumped into the fray as Athos followed behind quickly. Her mother stayed back firing arrows at the men. Serena fought men left and right and as she moved to kill another something hit her hard in the abdomen and her whole body shook and convulsed on the ground in pain. Her leather armor took most of the blow, but the electricity coursed through her body making it hurt to move and breath. With shaky limbs she slowly began to stand up and try to move. From where she stood she could see the elven mage preparing for another spell as her lips moved in a fast muttering motion. She had to hurry before the mage could finish her spell, but she was slowed by a man holding a greatsword before her and he was heavily armed. Serena tried to look for an opening in this man's armor, but she could see none. She curse herself and pulled a vile out from off her belt and threw it hard on the ground in front of her. A black smoke screen emanated before her and it gave her time to slip away from the man and attack the mage. She ran as fast her her legs could carry her and she held her blades out beside her. The mage had a wicked grin across her lips which meant she had finished the spell. Serena picked up her feet even if all her muscles protested. The mage threw another shot of lightning at her and Serena twist away from the blow, but even so it still managed to slightly hit her. She kept running at the mage who started to panic and tried to mumble another spell, but Serena was already upon her. She jumped in the air and with a battle cry she came upon the elf and her blade slammed hard into her chest causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

For a while both did not seem to move. Ser Gilmore and some of the guards had killed off rest of the men and Lady Eleanor stood a few feet away just waiting for her daughter to move. A groan seemed to break the silence and a figure moved. Serena slowly moved away from the mage and stood slowly groaning in pain. She looked down to find a blade sticking out of her side. She was glad it wasn't worse though slightly surprised that the mage was desperate enough to stab her so. She put her hand on the hilt and with a quick pull the blade slid out. She let out a slight whimper, but none the less ignored the pain. Once the blade was out she threw it on the ground and put a hand on her side. She pulled one of the potions out and took a small drink of it only to dull the pain which helped a lot. She shook her head and turned around to find her mother and Ser Gilmore coming over to her. She made sure her mother didn't see her side or else she would begin to worry for her.

Lady Eleanor came beside her daughter and brought into a tight hug. Serena awkwardly hugged back as she tried to hide her wound. Ser Gilmore seemed to notice, but the look she gave him told him to keep his mouth shut. Serena's mother moved away from her daughter and glanced to Ser Gilmore, "Ser Gilmore have you seen my husband?" she asked him almost panicked. Ser Gilmore glanced at the both of them with sadness and he shook his head with a sigh, "I am sorry my lady, but his lordship already left to look for you two. I told him not to go, but he was set on finding you. I think the grey warden helped him and took him to the servants entrance." he told her. Lady Eleanor nodded and was already moving away to find him. Serena looked to her and then Ser Gilmore and she looked as if she wanted to say something, but Ser Gilmore stopped her as he spoke, "Go my lady and hurry. The rest of us will try to keep the door closed while you escape. Go please and may the maker watch over you." Before he could leave Serena took his hand and stood on her toes lightly kissing his cheek. She smiled her thanks and left him as he turned back to the door. Serena caught up to her mother and two ran to the kitchen to get to the servants entrance.

As they turned towards the hall leading to the kitchen they found more of Howe's men outside the door. There was about five of them and one of them had a large hammer sitting against his back. They finally seemed to notice them and began to take action. Serena and Lady Eleanor kept their distance for a time shoot arrows at the enemy. They managed to bring three of the five and one man with a shield and the man with the hammer. They began to move closer so this made Serena slip past them and taking the blade from her left thigh she threw at the guard with the shield. He blocked it which gave Serena time to get towards him and knock him to the ground with the force of her body. He fell with an 'oof' and tried to get up, but her foot slammed into his chest keeping him down as she brought her blade across his neck killing him quickly. Just as she began to turn and get the other she felt a heavy force slam into her side and slam her against the wall. She cried out in pain, but tried to stand up to stop her foe from killing her. The man kicked her in the side preventing her from moving and slowly raised the hammer above his. Just before he could bring upon her he cried out when Athos bit hard on his leg. He began to turn on the mabari and when an arrow protruded from his throat. Serena gasped and watched as the man fell to ground. Her eyes moved to find her mother standing over his body with splatter of blood across her face. She came to her daughter's side and helped her stand. Serena convinced her mother that she was alright though she had to do a lot of alrights and a straight face to make sure she believed her. Serena noticed her mother lipping slightly as they came to the door, but she said nothing to her.

The barged through the door to find a very grisly scene. The two elven servants laid on the ground throats slit and looked to be thrown around. Nan laid against the wall with her head down and her body unmoving. Just by the stab wounds through her form and the large pool of blood she knew she was dead. The three quickly moved to the door leading to the ladder and possibly her father. As they barged through the door a gasp escaped from both women as they saw the form of Bryce Cousland lying in his own blood. They saw a large wound across the lower part of his abdomen and his hand clutched it tightly as he tried to stop the bleeding. The two quickly ran to his side.

Bryce lifted his head with effort and a sigh of relief escaped from his lips, "There you two are….I was...wondering when...you would...come." He spoke with effort and pain which made the two women worry even more. Eleanor was the first to speak, "Bryce! What the bloody hell happened to you? You are loosing too much blood!" He mother moved closer and began to help him. A grunt of pain fell from his lips and she quickly apologized, but did not move away. Serena took her father's hand and squeezed it as she tried to speak to him, "H-how did this...happen?" Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she watched her father slowly die before her. He looked to her and gave her a serious look and she saw the hatred in his eyes, "Howe's men found me first. Almost did me there….if it weren't for Duncan...I-I would be dead now." Eleanor seemed surprised by this and slightly angry, "And he left you to die here! We need to get you out! Serena help me take his arms!" They moved to lift him, but the sounds of his moans and grunts of pain stopped them. Bryce shook his head and groaned in pain. Serena began to become hysteric and more tears fell from her cheek. She took his hand again and held it to her chest, Please father! We need to move before more of Howe's men come. We can find help, we can…." she tried to continue, but he stopped her by shaking his head.

Eleanor began to cry as well, but stood quickly when she heard someone behind her. She stood pointing an arrow at a man, but stopped herself when she saw it was Duncan. His form was covered in blood and he looked tired. He quickly came to their side and looked over Serena's father. He knew he should of stayed with him, but the Teryn had asked him to look for his wife and daughter. He looked to Serena to see she took her father's hand and was holding it close to her chest and was only looking to him.

After a moment of silence Duncan broke it and looked to the two ladies, "My lady and my ladyship. The gate has almost been broken through and we must leave. I...am sorry to say, but your lord does not look as if he can make it." he told the two sadly. They both said nothing and Bryce broke the silence as best as he could, "Duncan….take my wife and daughter….out of here….before it gets worse." This seemed to shock the other two women and it was Eleanor who protested, "No! I will not leave you here to die! Take Serena and Athos and leave us and allow me to make one finally stand with him!" Bryce looked to her, but said nothing as she started to become very serious. Serena looked to both her parents and then to Duncan. Distraught fell over her features as she knew she had to let them go. She closed her eyes as her body began to shake. Duncan looked to Bryce, "My lord I must ask of one thing from you." Bryce only nodded and Duncan continued, "I came here looking for a Grey Warden and the blight needs one. Allow me to take your daughter as one to fight the blight." Bryce only watched and then looked to Serena. Neither said a word and Duncan watched Serena closely. She turned her head and her dark blue eyes showed no emotion as to what she was thinking, but with a nod of her head he knew she would listen.

A large crash and cries of battle could be heard and that was their cue to leave. Duncan stood and began to pull Serena away from her father and mother. She fought back at first, but one look from her father knew it was time to let go. Athos was the first to run to the servants entrance and Duncan and Serena quickly followed behind. Serena glanced once more to her home, but also the form of her parents. They ran through the tunnel and all they heard was the cry of pain coming from her mother and then nothing as they charged into the forest. Leaving behind cries and fires into the night.


End file.
